disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Een Verhaal over Twee Stans
"Een Verhaal over Twee Stans" is de twaalfde aflevering van het tweede seizoen van Gravity Falls. Beschrijving In de hoek gedreven in de kelder van de Raadselschuur moet Stan zijn geheimen over zijn verleden en het mysterieuze portaal vertellen. Samenvatting De aflevering begint waar de vorige aflevering is gebleven. Stan wil zijn broer met een knuffel begroeten, maar deze geeft hem een klap en zegt dat Stan een groot risico heeft genomen door de portaal weer te activeren, en is er naar eigen zeggen niet blij mee. Daarna gooit hij er nog een schepje bovenop door te zeggen dat Stan de reden was dat hij verdween, maar hij is verrast als hij ziet dat de tweeling er is. Mabel is verward en vraagt wat er aan de hand is, en Dipper is zo gelukkig dat hij heel snel begint te praten. Als Stan's broer hem aanspreekt met 'Stanley' alhoewel die altijd bekend stond als 'Stanford', wordt bekend dat Stanley Stanfords identiteit heeft aangenomen. Dit is nog verwarrender en Dipper vraagt om uitleg. Stanley onthult dat hij en Stanford in de zestiger jaren zijn geboren in het plaatsje Glass Shard Beach. Zij waren ook tweelingen, net zoals Mabel en Dipper, maar in tegenstelling tot hen waren zij identieke tweelingen. Hoewel, hun personaliteiten waren zo verschillend als dag en nacht: Stanford had een erg hoog IQ, en lijdt aan polydactilie. Stanley zelf was impulsief en hield van actie, wat zijn moeder wel kon waarderen. Ondanks deze verschillen waren de twee onafscheidelijk. Ze kregen het samen zelfs voorelkaar om een oude boot helemaal op te lappen en toe te eigenen. Aan deze tijden kwam een einde toen de tweeling een opleiding moesten volgen. In tegenstelling tot Stanley, zag de school in Stanford toekomst en boden hem zelfs een prestigieuze universiteit aan. Vanaf die dag begonnen ze uit elkaar te groeien. Dit alles werd erger toen Stanfords project door Stanley in een vlaag van frustratie per ongeluk kapot werd gemaakt. Stanford werd niet aangenomen en is erg verdrietig. Dit verdriet slaat om in woede als hij een lege zak pinda's aantreft, dezelfde pinda's die zijn broer altijd at. Hij confronteert Stanley en als zijn ouders ervan horen, zetten ze Stanley op straat. Hij krijgt te horen dat hij niet welkom is, totdat hij heel veel geld heeft verdient. Dit legt uit waarom hij zo gierig is geworden. Hij is door heel Amerika gegaan als verkoper van producten van slechte kwaliteit, wat ervoor heeft gezorgt dat hij bijna in geen staat welkom is en al in drie gevangenissen heeft gezeten, maar elke keer ontsnapt is. Stanford werd aangenomen op een andere school en kan integenstelling tot Stanley wel zijn opleiding afmaken. Hij studeerde hard en was een ijverige leerling. Hierna vervolgde Stanford zijn interesse in mysterie en paranormale activiteit. Nadat hij onderzoek heeft gedaan, verhuisde Stanford naar de plek waar volgens de overlevering de meeste incidenten plaatsvonden: Gravity Falls. Hier begon hij met zijn boeken bijhouden, iets waar Dipper al heel lang op heeft gewacht. Hij onderbreekt Stanford tot twee keer toe, gewoon omdat hij zo blij is. Maar Stanford was nog niet klaar met zijn onderzoek. Al die vreemde dingen in Gravity Falls moesten ergens vandaan komen, en Stanford wilde graag het antwoord uitzoeken. Hij riep de hulp in van een andere geleerde, genaamd Fiddleford McGucket. Samen bouwden ze een portaal door meerdere dimensies. Echter, na een testronde kwamen de twee tot de conclusie dat deze te gevaarlijk was, gevaarlijk genoeg om Fiddleford voor altijd te traumatiseren als hij niet een geheugenwisser uitvond. Stanford zette de portaal uit en schreef naar zijn broer. Toen Stanley eenmaal aankwam in het huis van Stanford, vertelde die dat Stanley zijn boeken moest nemen en zo ver mogelijk moest gaan. Het voorstel ontaardde in een ruzie waarin de portaal per ongeluk opnieuw werd aangezet en er een brandmerk op Stanley's rug terecht kwam. Ook kwam Stanford in de portaal terecht nadat hij het boek naar Stanley toegooide. Hij zou zijn broer dertig jaar niet meer zien. Terug in de stad herkenden de mensen Stanley als zijn broer Stanford. Omdat Stanley geen geld had en de mensen wel wilden betalen om meer te weten van de mysteries in hun woonplaats, besloot Stanley Stanfords identiteit aan te nemen en het huis te transformeren in wat we nu kennen als de Mystery Shack. Tegelijkertijd heeft hij een stille zoektocht ondernomen naar de drie boeken die zijn broer schreef, in een poging de portaal weer aan te krijgen. Ondertussen staan de agenten er nog steeds, en nadat Stanford de geheugenwisser gebruikt en ze daarna een smoes vertelt, vertrekken ze. Na dit hele verhaal gehoord te hebben is Dipper enthousiast en wil meer weten, maar Stanford houdt hem nog op een afstand. Mabel is ongerust, omdat ze zelf heel veel op Stanley lijkt en Dipper erg veel van Stanford weg heeft. Als ze gaan slapen, is ze bang en vraagt Dipper 'not to get stupid', oftewel, of hij geen stomme dingen wil uithalen, omdat Mabel ervoor vreest dat ze een soortgelijk lot krijgen. De volgende ochtend probeert Soos alles uit te leggen aan Wendy, maar rond drie uur 's ochtends is dat niet een bepaald goede tijd. Onthullingen *Stanley en Stanfords vader heette Filbrick. *Stan's echte naam is Stanley. *Stanley is al in drie gevangenissen gevangen gezet, en is elke keer ontsnapt. *Stanford en Stanley hebben een broertje, Shermy, die de opa is van Dipper en Mabel. *De Raadselschuur heette eerst de 'Moordhut'. *Tyler heeft zijn stopwoord van zijn moeder. *Sheriff Blubs werkte in Dusk 2 Dawn. *Het teken op Stanley's rug is geen tattoo, maar een brandmerk. *Stanley is verbannen in de volgende staten: New Jersey, Montana, North Dakota, Nevada, Arizona, Arkansas, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, Tennessee, Florida, Kentucky,Illinois, Indiana, Texas, Maine, Massachusetts, Wyoming, Connecticut, Wisconsin, Iowa, Kansas, Nebraska, Oklahoma, Colorado, Vermont, New York, Ohio, Missouri, Pennsylvania , North Carolina, en South Carolina. New Jersey was nooit aangekruist, alhoewel hij daar ook uit is verbannen. **De oude verlaten schommel die eerder te zien was in Stanley's droomwereld, komt uit hun jeugd. Trivia *Deze aflevering laat zien dat Stanley en Stanford in manier van doen veel met Mabel en Dipper gemeen hebben: **Bij het inslaan van het hout zegt Stanley: 'Cool, splinters!' net zoals Mabel in de eerste aflevering zei: 'Moet je al mijn splinters zien!' Dit benadrukt de gelijkenissen tussen de twee personages. **Als ze ouder zijn, werpt een vrouw een glas drinken over Stanford heen, en Stanley doet daarna hetzelfde, waarna ze lachen. Dit is een parallel aan hoe Mabel vroeger het scheermes in haar haar zette nadat Dipper dit perongeluk had gedaan, waarna ze lachten. **Het 'elkaar plagen' gebaar is door beide tweelingen vaak gedaan. Universum en:A Tale of Two Stans pt-br:Um Conto de Dois Stans